


I Will Cling, I Will Clutch

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana realizes that someone else has replaced Ren in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Cling, I Will Clutch

~ I Will Cling, I Will Clutch ~

He isn't Ren, but Ren isn't _here_.

And Ren isn't here because Ren is the enemy. Despite the lock around his neck, Ren belongs - first and foremost - to Trapnest. Not to me.

Yasu never gave up on Blast.

Yasu never gave up on _me_.

The one who's here, the one who holds me together when I'm falling apart, the one who whispers, "It's okay."

It used to be Ren.

The red flower inked on my arm doesn't mean what it once meant anymore; it is merely a remnant of a broken promise.

The scent of smoke that perpetually clings to Yasu's shirt is more soothing to me now than Ren's cologne ever was.

Maybe I chose wrong back then. Or maybe I just didn't hold on hard enough to what I wanted to keep.

I won't make the same mistake this time...

~end~


End file.
